lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Gundolf Antic II.
Gundolf Antic II. is the son of Theoderic, and Marja Antic making him a member of and until his death he was the lord and patriarch of House Antic. Gundolf would survive the Killing of House Antic and took command of a large portion of the Gepid forces following this survival leading them to a victory at the First Battle of Troplitz which galvanized support of the general Gepid population and forced the Korcani garrison to call for assistance from the empire. Gundolf would be defeated at the Second Battle of Troplitz but saved the majority of his force and would retreat into the forests with this army where he continued to gather more support for the rebellion from the population who was increasingly enraged at the behavior of the incoming Korcani forces. Gundolf would attack Troplitz in the Third battle of Troplitz and crushed the defenders and this time having cleared away much of the Korcani offensive forces he would hold the city establishing a government while there as well as attempting to start peace talks. Gundolf would meet with his sister Melisande who had been tricked by her lover Manfred Bootsma that Manfred's forces had turned to the rebel side and thus she would convince Gundolf to join with them during the Fourth Battle of Troplitz but it was a trick as the Bootsma forces remained loyal to Korcani and betrayed the Gepid during the battle leading to a decisive defeat and the death of Gundolf. Characteristics Personality History Early History Fourth Korcani-Gepid Rebellion Main Article : Fourth Korcani-Gepid Rebellion Gundolf would survive the Killing of House Antic and took command of a large portion of the Gepid forces following this survival leading them to a victory at the First Battle of Troplitz which galvanized support of the general Gepid population and forced the Korcani garrison to call for assistance from the empire. Regrouping Gundolf would be defeated at the Second Battle of Troplitz but saved the majority of his force and would retreat into the forests with this army where he continued to gather more support for the rebellion from the population who was increasingly enraged at the behavior of the incoming Korcani forces. Third Battle of Troplitz Gundolf would attack Troplitz in the Third battle of Troplitz and crushed the defenders and this time having cleared away much of the Korcani offensive forces he would hold the city establishing a government while there as well as attempting to start peace talks. Betrayed Gundolf would meet with his sister Melisande who had been tricked by her lover Manfred Bootsma that Manfred's forces had turned to the rebel side and thus she would convince Gundolf to join with them during the Fourth Battle of Troplitz but it was a trick as the Bootsma forces remained loyal to Korcani and betrayed the Gepid during the battle leading to a decisive defeat and the death of Gundolf. 'Family Members' Melisande Antic Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Melisande Antic - Sister|link=Melisande Antic 'Relationships' Melisande Antic Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|'Melisande Antic' - - - Family - - - Melisande and Gundolf would be close before the Killing of House Antic brought them a great distance, but this youthful closeness led to Gundolf trusting her words and joining with the forces of House Bootsma which would lead to his death.|link=Melisande Antic Manfred Bootsma III..jpg|'Manfred Bootsma III.' - - Enemy - - Manfred and Gundolf would first come into contact in the lead up to the Fourth Battle of Troplitz and would at first become fast friends, but this became a ruse once it was discovered that Manfred had not turned against the Flemethians and it was Manfred that laid the killing blow on Gundolf all but crushing the Gepid Rebellion with this one act.|link=Manfred Bootsma III. Category:Gepid Category:People Category:People of the Korcani Wilds Category:Human Category:House Antic Category:Knight Category:Flemethian Knight Category:Dead Category:Patriarch